Flashpoint III: Uprising on Cademimu
by NedeserThul
Summary: The heroes of the Republic are called on once again to avert catastrophe. The industrial world of Cademimu has been taken over by a corrupt governor supported by a general formerly of the Ord Mantell Separatist movement. It's up to them to arrest the usurping governor and bring down the separatist general.
1. Chapter 1

**Carrack Station in the midst of the Republic Fleet**

Dren Antilles strode down the ramp of Havoc Squad's ship, his medical officer Elara Dorne beside him. "Does this happen often, Sir?" asked the blond woman as she made one last check to make sure that her hair and uniform were in Republic Army regulation. Dren chuckled and said, "Not often, Sergeant but it's not horribly uncommon either I guess. This will my third time working with these people at the request of the Jedi Order's Grand Master."

Elara nodded and said, "If it is a request, we could say 'no' couldn't we sir? Our mission is quite pressing, Sir."

Dren nodded and looked sideways at his newest squad member. "It's true, we could Sergeant but then Grand Master Satele Shan would contact General Garza if she hadn't already and request our help. General Garza would agree, I think. The Grand Master never asks about things that are irreverent or unimportant. Our last mission was to take down a super weapon that was controlled by a radical fringe group - a weapon that would have done serious damage. I have a feeling this situation is going to be similar."

Sergeant Dorne nodded and marched alongside her CO. At the station's cantina, they met a tall, lean and wiry human male Jedi Knight. With him was a shorter, attractive young female Jedi human. Dren grinned and wrapped the tall man in a hug, saying as he did, "It's good to see you again, Alias. Any guess as to why we're here this time."

The tall Jedi Knight looked grim. "I have a few ideas but I don't want to say too much just in case. We'll get enough of that though, Dren. Introduce me to your newest squad member."

Dren motioned Sergeant Dorne forward and said, "Elara Dorne, this is Alias Ordo, Jedi Knight and his apprentice Kira Carsen. Alias, Kira this is my newest squad member and medical officer Elara Dorne."

Sergeant Dorne stepped forward and shook both of their hands, saying as she did, "It's an honor to meet you both, Jedi. Dren speaks very highly of you."

Her Imperial accent caused both of the Jedi to pause for just a moment before Alias said, "Pleasure's all mine, Sergeant. It's always good to meet more bright military minds."

Elara blushed as Kira said, "What the tough guy said."

A deep, melodious voice came from behind the two Republic soldiers. "Squad's getting bigger, Dren. Soon you'll be up to full strength. How many more do you need?"

Dren turned with a grin. Another tall Jedi stood there. He wasn't quite as tall as Alias Ordo but he was much more muscular. His muscles stretched the fabric of his Jedi tunic and robe. Beside him was a very tall trandoshan warrior with a massive vibrosword on his back. The Jedi and Dren hugged each other and thumped one another's backs. "Nedeser Thul - it's good to see you again. There are stories going through the underworld of Nar Shadda about a big Jedi causing trouble. That you?"

The big Jedi, a handsome fellow with a small scar over the bridge of his nose, replied with a wink, "Maybe it was."

Dren chuckled and said, "Well this is my medical officer and newest recruit Elara Dorne. She's bright as a blaster bolt and knows every military reg backwards, forwards and sideways. Sergeant, this is the Jedi Consular Nedesur Thul."

Elara shook his hand and said, "A pleasure, Master Jedi. Um - If you don't mind me asking, what is the difference between a Jedi Consular and a Jedi Knight."

Nedeser smiled and said, "Well a Jedi Knight's focuses on using the force to investigate, defend and guard those who need it. A Jedi Consular focuses more on the force and using it - either to heal or to seek out the dark side. I myself am a Jedi Shadow and am skilled at stealth and infiltration. Were we not at war with the Empire, I would be tasked with hunting down dark side force users and fallen Jedi. As it is, I am currently tasked with hunting down Jedi Masters who have succumbed to a dark side plague and finding a cure for them. Alias is..." and he paused, looking at his Jedi Knight friend; "what exactly are you doing, Alias?"

Alias Ordo chuckled and said, "I'm looking for special weapons and projects for the Republic Army. No offense Dren, but your higher ups can't seem to keep track of any of their super weapons. Hammer Station, the Planet Prison and now the PowerGuard Project - all lost to someone or another."

They all chuckled except Elara, who was nervous about such sensitive material. Before she could object, there was a sultry coo behind her. "My, my, MY! So many handsome men here; how is a girl to keep focused on the task when she has so many handsome men to look at."

All eyes turned towards a shorter woman with a seductive smile, wearing brown leather pants, an off-white shirt tied a dozen centimeters above her blaster belt and a black leather vest over that. Two blasters were strapped on her hips and she was absolutely, drop dead gorgeous. Her chocolate brown hair was tied back into a utilitarian tail and her hazel eyes sparkled with laughter and joy at seeing her friends again. Jedi Thul wrapped her in his powerful arms and murmured, "So good to see you, Moira. How goes your treasure hunt?"

Moira winked up at him and said, "Well it was going fine until your boss decided I needed to help with some big hoopla. You know what's going on?"

Nedeser shook his head. Alias followed his friend's example, embracing the small woman, followed by Dren who also decided that a blistering kiss was in order, earning a frown from his medical officer. Turning to Sergeant Dorne, Dren said, "Moira Denic, this is my medical officer Elara Dorne. Sergeant, this is Moira Denic an..." and he winked at the gorgeous woman, "...independent shipper."

Elara knew exactly what he meant. Smuggler. She didn't like smugglers, never had. The Empire had taught her to despise them and her experience with the Republic hadn't changed her mind. Even so, she nodded politely and shook Moira's hand. "A pleasure, Captain."

Hearing Elara's accent, Moira's smile became very tight. "Likewise;" she said through stiff lips. Alias looked a little nervous and said, "So Moira, where's Corso?"

Moira looked at him with a chuckle and said, "Corso's back on the ship. He didn't really feel like coming."

Nedeser said, "What grand adventures have you two been up to since Taris?"

Moira gave him a sultry smile and sashayed over to him, batting her long lashes as she replied, "So many, Des; maybe I'll tell you about them over dinner or a drink. Or maybe..." and she put both hands on his chest and leaned up against him, standing on her tip toes and whispering, "...we should forget the drink and dinner and head back to my ship - or yours. You probably have more room than I do. What do you say, Baby?"

Des's face turned red she gave his chin a kiss. He was about to answer when his face turned even redder, mortification filling his eyes and he cleared his throat, carefully taking a step back while making sure that Moira didn't fall over. He was staring over her head and Moira turned to see a highly amused Grand Master Satele Shan. She shook her head, saying dryly, "Captain Denic, I believe that the last time we met, I mentioned something about molesting my Jedi. Is it really that hard to resist?"

To both Alias's and Des's mortification, Moira smirked and said, "Absolutely, Master Jedi. I mean, seriously, have you taken a real good look these two? You have kilos of muscle and a gorgeous face, or tall, mysterious and handsome; what's not to want?"

To everyone involved's surprise, Master Satele looked at the two rising stars of the Jedi Order and cocked her head to the side as if considering. Des and Alias fidgeted with extreme discomfort and Master Satele looked back at the smuggler captain and nodded with a wry smile. "I do suppose they both have some attractive and appealing features. Yes, I can understand your feelings. Now please everyone, dismiss your companions. This is quite a serious, sensitive situation."

When all of their companions were gone and they were all in the VIP lounge in a private booth, Master Satele looked at each of them. Alias and Des couldn't meet her eyes, blushing madly even still at her scrutiny and comment. After studying each of them, she pulled out a datapad and said, "Republic Intelligence has just received some extremely disturbing news. It would seem that one General Ortol, formerly of the Ord Mantell separatist movement, has taken a large group of his best troops and left Ord Mantell, going to the Outer Rim World of Cademimu. There, he has hired himself and his troops out to the local corrupt governor, a certain Governor Chornarov as his enforcers. Apparently, they seized complete control of the planet, including its considerable planetary missile defense system. The people of Cademimu aren't very pleased and are rising up against them. Unfortunately, Ortol's men are brutally putting down any resistance."

After a long pause, Master Satele said, "Your mission is to sneak in and meet up with the local resistance leaders and assist them in bringing down General Ortol and his men and also retake the missile defense command center."

Moira lifted a hand and asked, "If this world wants control of itself, why should we fight to prevent that?"

"Because," explained Dren, "It's not the people of the world, it's the planetary government that wants to break away and the people want to remain a part of the Republic. That choice is taken away from them by their corrupt governor."

Moira nodded and considered. Alias and Nedeser stood and asked, "When do we leave, Master?"

Satele smiled at her two eager Jedi. "A shuttle will be ready for you in two hours. Go and prepare yourselves. May the force be with you all."

She bowed and walked out. Des and Alias were staring into infinity. Moira snickered and said, "So... which of you is gonna make a move on the grand master first?"

"Stop;" muttered Nedeser, covering his face and turning red. "I mean, really, Master Satele Shan might be a little older than you two but, all things considered, she still looks really good."

Alias groaned and said, "Moira, please don't."

Giggling like a naughty child, Moira turned to Dren and said, "How about you, Dren? I heard a rumor that she had a thing for the special forces types."

Dren grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Really? If that's the case, I'll give it a try. Anyhow, we have work we need to do. Let's meet in the hanger in an hour."

* * *

Nedeser had traded his obvious Jedi robes for a set of clothing common for a middle class man on Alderaan. His lightsaber, he hid in a luggage bag with more clothes in a case protected from the majority of all sensors, even the most advanced ones. On the way to the hanger level, he ran into Moira who was also in different clothing than normal. Instead of the off-white shirt and leather, she wore a very well fitted shirt and trousers combo with the Correlian bloodstripe on the legs. Over the shirt and pants, she wore a black swoop racing jacket and wore a more modern blaster pistol. Des chuckled, "Flashy and Sparkles hidden safely away?"

Moira shot him a wink and said, "Don't know what you're talking about. Say..." and she looked him up and down appreciatively. "...you look even better when you're not in those baggy Jedi robes."

Des blushed and chuckled. They reached the hanger level and found Dren and Alias waiting for them. Dren wore an outfit similar to Moira's which actually made sense since he was Corellian born and raised. Alias wore a light armored combat suit and carried a blaster rifle, a blaster pistol and a sizable vibroblade on his hip. He looked like a disavowed mercenary. Nedeser chuckled and said, "Looking good, brother. Can you be any more obviously Mandalorian?"

Alias grinned and said, "I have bes'kar'gam on my ship. Would that do it?"

Dren looked at Moira and chuckled, "Alright, we need a cover story for customs. Ortol's soldiers are going to be checking everything, including a back story. Moira and I are siblings. Alias, you won't be part of our group until we get through customs. Des, you'll be with us. Any ideas?"

Des shrugged and said, "I could be invisible and slip in. Why worry about that at all?"

Dren shook his head. "No. We could be stopped in the streets by soldiers and if you are found without your proper documents, you'd be tossed in the brig. We can't afford an incident like that. Here's what we'll do. You are going to be Moira's fiance."

Des's eyes widened and Alias burst out laughing. Moira winked at him and said, "I like it. I get to be engaged to a handsome Alderaan man. Tell me, Baby, what should our wedding colors be? Have you picked up the rings yet? Will Dren or Alias be your best man? Who should my maid of honor be? There are so many things we need to figure out."

Des groaned as she took his arm and led him towards the shuttle, chattering away to him about their fictitious wedding. Dren and Alias were laughing so hard that they were staggering as they followed behind. The pilot called back, "Ready to go Gentlemen, Ma'am?"

Moira flashed a thumbs up. "Launch when your clear, Honey. Let's get this show on the road."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning - Contains Sexual Content. Look for warning sign.**

Getting through the rigid customs of Cademimu had been even more difficult than they had thought. In the end, Des had to use a mind trick to get the officer to write them exceptions documents for their weapons and Alias had to do the same thing when he went through behind them. There meeting was at a night club in a racy area of the capital city, right off the military base. The place was frequented by the Separatist soldiers so the four Republic operatives had to be very careful. As they entered, courtesy of another round of mind tricks to get past the security by the Jedi, Moira laced her arm through Nedeser's, plastering a happy, excited smile on her face. In a low voice, she said, "Sense anything, my darling fiance?"

Des used the force to keep the blush out of his face and replied, "Fear, despair and trace amounts of - AH-HAH - there it is, hope and determination. Give me one second, _Dear._ "

Moira giggled, loving every minute of keeping her pretend-fiance on his toes. She, Des and Dren found a booth while Alias went up to the bar and sat alone there. Des continued to use the force to scan the crowds. Aside from the emotions of fear and oppression and the trace amounts of determination, a group of armored soldiers sat around a table emanating arrogance, pride and utter confidence. After one last thorough scan, Des sighed and said, "Well I think that corner booth over there has our new friends in it. Dren, how do we approach them?"

Dren pursed his lips before shaking his head. "We don't. We'll let them approach us. Until they do, we wait."

Moira nodded and casually leaned against Des's arm. Des smiled and wrapped an arm around her, holding her against his side. Moira purred in his ear, "You're getting pretty good at this whole acting thing, aren't you, Des?"

Des chuckled and rumbled out the side of his mouth, "Who says I'm acting, Moira?"

One of Moira's perfectly groomed brows rose and she leaned up, kissing his stubbly cheek and whispering, "I bet this place has a back room. You game?"

Just then, a waitress came up. She looked sad but admirably plastered a smile on her face. "What can I get you today, Gentle beings?"

Dren smiled politely and said, "Whatever's cold to eat and whatever's hot to drink - wait, strike that and reverse it."

That got a giggle out of the server, a sincere one. "I'll get you all the special. Does that sound good, and I'll get you all mugs of what's on tap. How about that?"

Moira suddenly grinned wickedly, "Hey, does this place have a back room I can use for a minute - or an hour?"

Des couldn't keep the blush out of his face, even as he plastered a dopey grin across his face. The waitress looked at Des and chuckled, "I'm afraid it's in use at the moment. I'll let you know as soon as it opens up, give you two some alone time."

Moira smiled and said, "Oh please do. We just got off the shuttle and there is absolutely no privacy aboard those things."

When their waitress was gone, Des look down at Moira in exasperation. "Can't we go one mission where you aren't trying to drive me crazy before it even begins? Stars above, how am I supposed to focus when you're doing everything you can to distract me?"

Moira giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck from the side and whispered in his ear. "Because it improves my chances of finally laying you;" and she began to kiss the side of his head and neck, nibbling on his ear lobe and rubbing one hand down his chest. "Do you like that? Does it feel good?" she purred into his ear between kisses. Nedeser was in trouble. Aside from the fact that it _did_ feel really good and he really wanted her. Suddenly, her hand was sinking lower, down his chest - and then his belly - and then his belt. Suddenly, the music stopped and a loud voice called out. "Listen up, you scum!"

Untangling herself from Des, Moira looked over the edge of the booth. A dozen separatist soldiers in body armor and armed with heavy blaster rifles stood in the center of the room. Their fellows who were already in the room, grudgingly put down their drinks and joined them. "Get all proper documents and identicards out! Anyone who doesn't have the proper paperwork with be dragged away to the foundry prison."

Slowly, Moira, Des and Dren pulled out their identicards and the datacards with their permits and visas on them. Slowly, the soldiers made their way around, checking everyone and clearing them one group at a time. When they got to Alias, three of the mercs held their blasters on him while their lieutenant checked him. After checking and rechecking the Jedi in the mysterious mercenary disguise, the separatist officer grudgingly handed him the identicard and datacard back and moved on. Moira took Nedeser's hand as casually as possible and began to run the pad of her thumb against the back of his hands. Her hand was trembling and Des took it and gave it a squeeze of his own. When the separatists got to them, the officer grinned roguishly at Moira. "Hello there, documents please."

Moira nodded and handed over the two coded cards. It didn't take long and the separatist handed them back. "Here you go, pretty lady. I think that I am going to buy you a drink when I'm done here."

Moira remained stoic and simply replied, "No thank you. I am engaged."

"So what?" sneered the separatist as he checked Dren's cards. "I didn't ask if you were engaged, I said that I was buying you a drink."

Finally, he scanned Des's. "I take it you're the fiance;" said the separatist with a disgusted curl of the lip. "Yes, I am;" replied the disguised Jedi coolly.

"Please! She'd be better off with a real man, not some pretty boy;" snapped the separatist. Des slowly stood, revealing that he was almost a full head taller than the separatist officer. Even so, the separatist pulled a blaster and pointed it at Des's chest. "What are you going to do about it, Pretty boy? HUH? Nothing; that's what you'll do: nothing. Now _sit down_."

Des would have easily taken the man down even with the blaster against his chest. None the less, he had to make it look like he was helpless so he slowly sat back down, glaring at the separatist. Motion to Moira, while still looking straight in Des's eyes. They were cold and lifeless. "Come here, pretty lady;" he said but Moira shrunk back, not at all play acting at her anxiety. "No, please;" she whispered. Des and Dren both stood only to have a dozen blasters leveled at them. "Sit. Down." growled the separatist in charge before turning back to Moira. "Come on, girly. Come on out and play."

Again, she shrank away, reaching for a powerful hold out blaster. With a sigh of exasperation, the separatist slipped into the booth beside her and said, "Come on, now. No need to be so unfriendly. Here, let's start with something easy. Let's just start with one little kiss. Come on."

Des was getting ready to use the force and Dren was slowly reaching for his blaster when four figures stood from a table, whipped out blasters and opened fire, dropping five of the separatists before they realized what was going on. Des send out a blast of force energy, sending two of their opponents into the duracrete walls before taking another on in hand to hand combat. Dren blasted two of them and Moira finished off the group with quick, precise blasts. Immediately, the four figures who had started the firing ran up. "Are you the Republic operatives?" asked one of them, a young, well built and handsome man. Dren nodded, "Yes, that's us. What's the code?"

The resistance leader paused, drawing on his memory before saying, "Talos Huroon Ten - eleven, thirty-eight;"

Satisfied, Dren said, "Let's get out of here. Take us to your leaders."

Des put an arm around Moira, who was still shaking slightly. "Are you alright, Moira?" he murmured under his breath. "Yeah. It was just the firefight - shook me up a bit."

Des looked down at her and knew for a fact that she was lying. A blaster firefight had never, ever rattled her like this. Even so, he left her be, hoping that if it got too hard, she would tell someone about whatever it was that she was dealing with. Regardless, he kept his arm around her and hugged her into his side. The leader of the four man resistance team looked at them curiously. "Are you two actually a couple?"

Des frowned but replied levelly, "No. What does that have to do with anything?"

He just shrugged lightly and said, "I'm Raas, by the way. Our leaders have been anxiously waiting for you."

Alias had slipped into their group on the way out and was following closely with them. "He's ours;" said Dren and they continued in silence. As they slipped through the darkening streets, they would make random turned and sometimes turn and back track. When Des asked why this was, Dren answered him, "These resistance types know this city forward and back. They know how to avoid checkpoints and they know how to avoid surveillance and detection. Not only that, that one with the comlink is getting warnings and directions."

Des nodded and they continued on until they came to a large hotel and casino. Des looked up in surprise. "This is the resistance hideout?"

Raas chuckled and motioned them inside.

* * *

The hideout wasn't in the casino but it was reached by a narrow pipe that connected the casino to another building. Carefully they crawled along, down through a hatch in the roof. Inside, it was well lit and warm, completely surprising since they expected it to be a rag tag group. Quickly, they made it to the war room where eight tough, hardened looking men and women of several different sentient species. Dren could tell immediately that they were veterans, either of tough law enforcement or even the military. A tough looking female Cathar looked up and growled, "Ah good, the Reps are here. My name is Treen. Thank you for coming and, when we are finished, thank the Republic Military and the Jedi Order for sending their best. Now, down to business:"

A holomap of the city was shimmering above the table and the Republic operatives joined the circle. The blue of the map had areas of green and red highlighted. An older Human male to the right of Treen began to get them caught up. "The green area here is the barracks and air-pads that the off-worlders live and where their ships are. The red is the missile base and facility. Now, General Ortol has enough troops to defend both against any determined attack. We need a plan to take, first the barracks and air-pads and second the missile facility. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Raas lifted a hand immediately and said, "Simple. We attack them, one at a time and take them like that."

Dren shook his head. "I admire your courage and your determination, Kid, but that is only going to get a lot of people killed, even if it works at all. No, we need a better idea. Do you know if any of the separatists have war droids of any kind?"

A Rodian male who was using a datapad replied in heavily accented basic. "No, not that we know of. The local law enforcement stations each have a garrison of riot control droids. They are well armored and decently armed with blasters, stunners and sonic rockets. Why do you ask about war droids?"

Dren chuckled and said, "Because if we can find a way to remotely alter their targeting protocols and activate them, we'll be able to spread the separatists so thin that they won't be able to stop us from completing our main objective."

The eight resistance leaders at the table considered the plan. Treen smiled kindly and said, "You must be tired. We will discuss whether this plan is possible. You go rest for a few hours and, when we are decided, we will finalize the plans."

They all nodded and Raas said, "I'll take you to the barracks wing."

The four Republic operatives followed the young man towards a turbolift. Dren asked him as they went, "So what's your story, Raas? How'd you get mixed up in this whole thing?"

Raas shrugged and said, "I had just graduated from the School of Justice and gotten a job as a special tactics officer when General Ortol and his army showed up. It was a matter of days before the law enforcement was basically sidelined and dismissed and Ortol's separatist thugs took up the positions and Governor Chornarov declared independence and marshal law. Immediately, the judiciary forces were dismissed and direct control of the missile defenses were given to General Ortol and his thugs."

Dren began to chuckle and said, "That was a foolish thing to do. Basically, Ortol has an army of thugs patrolling the streets while every former soldier, cop and peace officer in the city is getting ready to strike back, right? He should have either banished them, jailed them or killed them."

Raas laughed and said, "Yes, he should have. But he didn't and we're going to take our home back."

Before long, they made it to the barracks wing. The rooms were two to three person affairs with beds and storage units. The refreshers were communal style and there was one for males and one for females. Raas gave them each key cards and said, "You can each have your own rooms since we have surplus of space. Most of our operatives are spread throughout the city in sleeper cells and hidden strike teams waiting for orders to engage."

Dren nodded with approval.

Moira caught Des's eye just before she entered her quarters, cocking a perfectly groomed eyebrow and giving him the most inviting smile. Des smiled back and gave a minuscule nod. He entered his quarters, tossed his bag on one of the two beds and looked at himself in a dingy mirror. Was he really going to do this? Was he finally going to take up Moira on her offer of sex? With an eager and downright lusty grin, Nedeser Thul nodded to himself. Yes. Yes he would.

Moira tossed her bag and the leather vest onto the bed before removing her shirt, leaving only a compression bra. She also took off her boots and pants. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Smiling with pleasure, Moira went to the door and opened it. There stood the tall, powerfully built and insufferably handsome Nedeser Thul, his eyes dark blue with desire as he saw her scantly clad body. In one motion, he moved in, slapped the door control behind him and accepted her into his arms. Moira didn't kiss his lips, teasingly kissing his cheeks, his nose and his chin as he carried her to her bed and laid her down gently before crawling above her. Moira continued to tease him with feather-light kisses everywhere but on his lips.

Des was getting very frustrated. He wanted those soft, plump lips against his own and she was denying him. Freeing his arms from beneath her, he gently took the sides of her face and help it. Just before his lips pressed against hers, something happened. The world around him flashed out of existence and he saw into the future, a vision the force had given him. He saw himself and Moira tangled together over and over again. It looked pretty fantastic - until he saw the end. Des saw himself dueling a very powerful enemy before falling on the end of his opponents red bladed lightsaber. If that didn't cause him to fear, he also saw Moira imprisoned and abused at the hands of a high ranking Imperial officer, a slave to his pleasure for the rest of her days and all of it stemmed from this point. Just before he snapped out of it, he saw a last two images in two flashes. One was of Moira with a tall, broad figure with dreadlocks pulled back into a knot. He was holding her close and tenderly kissing her. The second was himself, holding a figure all in white in his arms, her head covered by a white hood and her face buried in his chest, hiding any detail about who she might be.

"Des? Des. DES!" Moira's voice shocked him back to reality. "Where did you run off to?"

She stroked his cheek. Des sighed in disappointment and sat up, setting his feet on the floor over the side of the bed. "The force just sent me a vision - a warning vision more specifically."

Moira felt her heart sink. "What was it about?"

"You and me and this;" he motion generically to the air around. "in the vision we had quite a few of these little get-togethers and it was great fun but somehow, it caused us to find ourselves defeated in a most critical point in the future. I don't know how, don't understand what this has to do with it but that's what the force shows me."

Moira considered her friend. "You know, if it were any other being in the galaxy, I would be so furious right now but, to my own surprise, I think I understand. Don't get me wrong, you have left me more sexually frustrated than I have been in months and I'm quite disappointed that I'm not going to get to see what's under that tunic and trousers but I can respect that you believe your doing this for your own good and for mine as well. Did the vision show you anything else?"

Des opened his mouth to tell her but then, on a whim, decided that it would be better to leave the rest unsaid. "That was the extent of the message. I am sorry, Moira, and if it's any consolation, I'm going to be up meditating for hours to calm down."

Moira laughed and patted his shoulder. "It is a little bit, yes. At least I have an effect on you."

"Oh yeah. You certainly do. Anyway, I'm going to head back to my room. Sleep well, Moira."

When he was gone, Moira groaned and fell back on her bed. "Dammit! Now what am I supposed to do? I need a good, hard, kriffing!"

Immediately, Dren jumped into her mind. The tough soldier had taken her for a good ride before. She was certain he would do so again. With a smirk, she went to the door and opened it, looking out into the corridor. It was empty so she hurried over to Dren's room. Moira was about to knock when she heard loud snoring from the other side. Cursing under her breath, she was about to return to her room when she heard the shower running in the males' refresher. Grinning, she went in, selecting a generic cleanser and towel from a closet, she headed towards the shower stalls. Inside, she heard Raas humming to himself. "Nice voice, kid;" she commented as she went into the adjacent stall. To her surprise, the wall of the stall between them was gone, only the brackets and some broken chunks of duraplast where it had been. She took one discrete look before focusing on her own. Humming to herself, she hung the towel and began to disrobe. "Um... ma'am, this is the males refresher. The females is right across the hall."

Moira threw him a small smirk and said, "I hate to shower alone in a strange place. You don't mind do you?"

 **Warning: Mature Content Begins Here**

She asked as she lifted the compression bra off and the young officer's mouth dropped, staring at her full, perky breasts as the bounced and jiggled. Shaking his head as if trying to rid himself of sleepiness, Raas said, "I - I guess that's okay but don't you want one that has all its walls?"

Moira just shrugged before removing her under shorts and turning the water on. "Meh - it doesn't matter to me. Besides, aren't you supposed to be used to showering with females? On most worlds, military and law enforcement training requires you to shower in the same refreshers so you can get comfortable together, doesn't it."

Raas was doing an admirable job at keeping his eyes on the task at hand as he replied, "Well yes but they didn't choose to and gods help you if they caught you staring or even glancing in their direction. Moira chuckled and said, "Well, I don't bite and I don't particularly care either. I certainly taking my share of looks and believe me, I like what I see."

Raas turned to her in surprise in time to see Moira looking him up and down with a heated gaze as she ran a sponge with cleaner down her arm. She winked and said, "So, how old are you? Twenty? Twenty-one?"

Raas blushed and turned back to scrubbing his chest. "Twenty-one. You?" and he snapped his mouth shut too late on the question. He actually paled slightly, shocked at his own forwardness. Moira chuckled and tutted slightly. "How old do I look?"

Raas instinctively looked over at her as she turned to face him, hands firmly planted on her hips and magnificently female. At first, Raas couldn't decide whether he should undershoot or actually make an educated guess. Undershooting, in his limited experience, could get you in as much trouble as guessing to old. Taking another, longer look at Moira, focusing on her face more than her magnificent body, he hesitantly guessed, "I'd say early to mid twenties."

Moira cocked a dark eyebrow and said, "How sweet but no, you undershot. Try again."

Raas was mildly surprised. She didn't look like she was older than her mid twenties. "Okay so you;re in your mid to late twenties then?"

Moira chuckled and said, "I'm twenty-nine years old. Does that surprise you?"

Raas looked at her again, taking in all of her and said honestly, "A little. Granted, now a-days you can look at long as you wish if you have the money. But I can tell that you aren't one for enhancements - at least you aren't yet. You don't have any of the signs."

Moira grinned and struck a sexy pose. "Glad you noticed. You know, you should lose that before you try and put your pants back on. It looks like it would be very uncomfortable."

Raas groaned as her eyes raked over his erection with impunity. Moira laughed and resumed scrubbing her body, running the sponge over her as casually and sensually as possible. Raas couldn't keep his eyes off her anymore. "You know, Raas, if you're going to stare, make yourself useful. Scrub my back, I can't reach all of it."

She proffered the sponge. After just a moment of hesitation, Raas took it and Moira turned. It was a long moment before the sponge gently yet firmly began to scrub right at the base of her neck, across both shoulder blades and then down her spine. It felt very nice to have someone else touching her soft skin. Every now and again, Moira let out a low gasp, just loud enough to be heard over the water of the showers or a moan or whispered, "Mmmm, that's nice;" or "yes, I like that;"

Raas went lower and lower, very effected by the sultry noises the gorgeous woman before him was making. Rather than help his erection, it made his manhood ache with need and his head go hazy with desire. Just above her shapely ass, he stopped and Moira let out a disappointed sigh. "And here I thought you'd go for it."

Raas all but blurted out, "Hey, I'll touch you wherever you want me to;" before snapping his mouth shut. Moira giggled and cooed, "Well then in a bit, I might have a couple of requests. Right now, why don't you let me return the favor. Give me your sponge and turn around, Big Boy."

Raas obeyed wordlessly. He shivered as he felt the sponge just below the nape of his neck. Slowly, it began to scrub in slow circles. He felt her other hand on his back as well, kneading some of the muscles. "Relax, Baby. Let me take care of you;" she whispered seductively in his ear. Raas felt himself getting harder and the pressure in his manhood only getting more intense. Suddenly, the sponge left his back, replaced by soft, warm flesh. "Hmmm, you feel so nice;" she cooed as she pressed herself against his back. One hand circled around front, rubbing his chest while the other rubbed slowly down his well shaped stomach. Raas's mouth dropped open as she took hold of his manhood, slowly beginning to rub it from behind him. "Oh wow..." she gasped, utterly giddy with arousal, "oh wow, you feel incredible - so hard, so hot and so damned big."

She slowly stroked, teasing him and wanting to make sure he was too aroused to reject her. It was working too. With a groan, Raas leaned against the wall and said, "Oh gods above and below! If you keep doing this to me, I'm not going to be able to hold back."

"Really?" purred Moira. Suddenly, she spun him around, pushed him against the wall and dropped down. "What if I do this instead?" and she took his manhood in her mouth. Raas didn't even know what to do. A beautiful woman had walked into the males' refresher, taken the stall next to him, grabbed his manhood and stroked it and was now sucking on him. Her head bobbed back and fourth on him as the hot water continued to beat down on them. Just as Raas felt like his was about to lose himself, Moira stopped and stood. "You want more, towel off and join me in my quarters."

With that, she grabbed her towel, dried her hair, wrapped it around her torso, grabbed her clothes and headed back to her quarters. Raas was stock still for just a second, chewing his lower lip. Then, he grabbed a towel and his clothes, wrapped the towel around his trim waist and all but ran for the hall and this mysterious woman's quarters. She was lying their on the bed, a satisfied, alluring smile on her face and absolutely nothing on her body. "Before I join you, what's your name?" he asked. She smiled and stood, sashaying over to him. "My name is Moira Denic. Call me Moira, baby. No come on. I have an itch that needs scratched and you have a tension that needs relaxed."

She took his hands and tugged him over to the bed. Before lying down, Moira pulled Raas into a heated kiss, driving her tongue into his mouth. When she needed to breath, Moira pulled away and asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

Blushing dark red, Raas shook his head. Moira smiled even wider and said, "Well get ready, Baby, because your life is going to change today."

She kissed him again before pushing him onto the bed. In a single, seductive movement, Moira straddled his hips, grinding herself against Raas's manhood. At the same time, she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. Raas's dark eyes were huge and he experimentally squeezed. Moira moaned lightly and leaned her head back. Seeing that she enjoyed it, Raas rubbed his thumb against her dusky pink nipples, fascinated that they quickly grew hard and pebbled. "Oh wow..." Moira moaned and increased the frequency of her grinding against him, "you learn very quickly."

Raas nodded and sat up slightly. He may still be a virgin, which was moments away from changing, but he still heard all the racy things his fellow cadets had to say about sex and female bodies. He was all too eager to experiment with what he had heard. As he sat up, he took one of the already taught nipples into her mouth, suckling it gently. Moira moaned and wrapped an arm around his neck, hugging his face to her breasts. "Harder;" she moaned, "suck harder. Yes, YES - just like that. Oh my stars, that's good!"

She ground faster and harder against him. Suddenly, Raas flipped her around and laid her down, still suckling enthusiastically on her nipple, switching back and forth. Moira chuckled breathily and said, "Oh stars, yes. Taking charge already, huh? Let's see what you can do."

Raas was having the time of his life. He had a gorgeous women beneath him, who was basically giving her body for him to play with. One of his hands skated slowly down her flat, toned stomach until it came to the silky wet lips of her womanhood. It didn't take him long to identify the tiny sweet spot that he had heard so much about before. The fact that when he touched it with his index finger, Moira gasped and her entire body spasmed was a great indicator. Grinning, he left off suckling her magnificent breasts to watch her enjoy his ministrations. Her eyes had been closed and opened. "Why did you stop?"

"I wanted to be sure I'm doing alright;" said Raas. Moira nodded vigorously. "Oh baby, you're doing magnificently. But I want your cock."

She grabbed his wrist and slowly removed his fingers from her body before grabbing his manhood and pulling him towards her. When he was positioned at her entrance, she said, "Now start out nice and slow. I'll need to adjust to your size."

Raas pressed into her warm, wet, receptive body. "Oh yeah;" moaned Moira. "Yeah, that's perrrrfect."

He grinned and slowly began to pump his hips. Moira moaned more loudly and gripped the sheets hard as pleasure ripped through her body. Seeing that she was enjoying herself thoroughly, Raas went back to worshiping every part of her body that his could. His mouth kissed, suckled, nibbled and teased everything it could, paying special attention to her collar bones, the pulse of her neck, her nipples and a difficult to reach area on the underside of her breasts. The latter of which drove her nearly over the edge. In a quick, smooth move more suitable to a sparring mat than a love bed, Moira flipped Raas over, rolling both of them over. At a tremendous pace, she began to ride Raas desperately, moaning erotically and leaning forward. "Do that again, Raas!"

Raas had a difficult time replying between gasps and groans of pleasure. "Do what again, Moira?"

"Whatever the hell you did to my tits a second ago that nearly made me blow right then and there;" she nearly screamed as she drove herself down on him again. Raas suckled her nipple for a moment before nipping at the underside of her breasts. Moira shrieked with pleasure. Loving her response to it, Raas did it to the other and Moira gave a long, desperate moan, increasing the speed at which she rode him. The pressure grew and he could tell that he was far from his climax. He continued to nip and suckle all over her wonderful breasts until he was flung over the edge of pleasurable oblivion, cumming hard. As his mind grew hazy with the euphoria, Raas barely comprehended that the gorgeous stranger from the Republic was right there with him, cumming with a scream of ecstasy. She pulled off of Raas and collapsed against him, one hand on his chest. "That was most definitely not bad for your first time, Baby;" cooed Moira through her afterglow. Raas didn't even bother trying to speak. He just lay there, still breathing heavily. Slowly, they both began to drift into unconsciousness.

 **Mature Content Ends Here**

Several hours later, Moira woke to the sound of tapping on her door. Groaning, she called, "Who is it and what do you want?"

A deep chuckle came, followed by the voice of Nedeser Thul. "Just making sure you knew that there's some food ready for us. Apparently the resistance leadership almost has a plan read for us and will be calling us at any moment to get our opinions on it."

Moira sighed and called, "Thanks, Des. You're the best. We'll be out in a bit."

"Alright," suddenly, there was a pause. "Wait. Did you say 'WE'LL be out in a bit'? Who's in there with you?"

Raas was awake now and looked nervous. Moira just patted him reassuringly and replied to her friend. "Remember that young officer we met at the club, Raas?"

They could both hear the amused exasperation in the Jedi's voice. "Oh right. Well, go easy on the kid. We want our first interactions and operation with the local resistance to be smooth and without complications."

"He hasn't complained yet;" snapped Moira. "In fact, by the look of things, he's ready for another round. We'll see you in a bit, Des."

Raas saw that he was, in fact, tenting beneath the blankets. Moira reached under with a sultry grin and said, "Why don't I finish what I started in the shower last night."

* * *

An hour later, they were all gathered in the war room again, the same blue, green and red holomap in the center of the room. Treen quickly outlined their plan. "Our technicians have determined that if we can take the city's main law enforcement command building, we can use it to remotely send a data packet into all riot control droids that alters their programming targeting the separatists and spreading them thin throughout the city. As soon as that happens, we send our Republic operatives in with a strike unit to take the barracks and landing pads. From there, we take air superiority and take back each law enforcement command center and from there, a strike team will head straight into the missile base and remove General Ortol."

Des, Alias and Moira nodded. It sounded good to them but they looked to Dren since he was the only officially member of the military among them. After carefully considering and examining the plan, the Republic commando replied, "It's a sound plan."

The tension around the table relaxed and an aura of determination took its place. "Good," said Treen. With a feral smile, the female Cathar said, "Get your gear and equipment together and prepare for the assault."


	3. Chapter 3

The resistance fighters were all very quiet as the shuttle took them in the direction of the military bases air fields. The barracks were adjacent to them and the secondary entrance to the missile defense base was a short air speeder ride away. It had all begun two hours before when Raas had given the signal that his techs had activated the riot control droids from the principle law enforcement command center. The comms officers overheard dozens of reports that the separatists were engaging the droids. Not only that but the many resistance sleeper cells were also attacking the seps, strategically and surgically eliminating Ortol's highest lieutenants and his best troops. Now, two Jedi, a special forces trooper and a master smuggler were leading the best law enforcement tactical officers and Cadimemu judiciary commandos the resistance had against the air fields and the barracks. Their mission: take control of the pads' launch command center and then air speeder drop the pilots to take to the air and provide air superiority for the resistance. Then, they would continue on to the barracks and lock them down, reprogramming and deploying the defensive auto-turrets and making it impossible for any retreating seps to find refuge there. Lastly, the air speeders that dropped reinforcements to help hold the barracks would also take the four Republic operatives to the executive pad of the missile defense base. The speeder would be one captured from the governor's office and would be sending a no fire code just to be safe. It was a missile base after all.

Moira looked around at the resistance operatives. Their expressions were grim and scared. Clearly they had never been involved in anything like this. With a wide smile, she reached across and smacked one of the younger men's shoulders. "Cheer up, Honey. I've taken these guys before. Their total chumps. Not only that, the seps would only leave their newest and least experienced to guard something they assume isn't capable of being taken. We're gonna hit them so fast and hard, their head is going to be spinning."

Dren chuckled and patted the blaster rifle that had been provided for him. He wished that he had his massive blaster cannon but this would do in a pinch. "Moira's right, Ladies and Gentlemen; the two of us have taken our share of the separatists. Their best were taken out on Ord Mantell."

Both of the Jedi were in trances, meditation on the fight to come. The resistance commandos watched them curiously. Suddenly, the gray eyes of Alias Ordo opened and he gave a small, cold smile. "Get ready to be impressed."

Nedeser chuckled and stood, stretching before walking over to the ramp. Alias was right behind him. That's when the pilots called, "Dropping in ten, nine, eight..."

When the count his one, two silver blades and a blue one leaped to life with a snap-hiss and the sounds of blaster weapons charging and safeties being taken off was heard. When the blast doors rose, both Jedi were out of sight in a moment. Des literally disappeared, blazing as fast as his legs could carry him towards a small group of Separatists. Alias was in the air, attacking nearest group and the commandos, lead be Moira and Dren, ran for the landing fields' command center, blasting away at any separatists they encountered. The resistance was minimal. Most of the separatists surrendered and were taken to empty store houses and locked up.

Dren, Alias, Nedeser and Moira stood in the command room, waiting for their ride when a ship suddenly dropped into orbit. It was a modified Corellian XS Stock Freighter. Moira chuckled. "Whoever they are, I love there taste in ships. Anything from the scanners?"

The officer at the station called back, "Yes, Ma'am; it looks like there is a regular pack of beings on board and a cargo of fuel cells and tibanna gas too. Wait..." and he was quiet as his screen identified the ship. He suddenly exploded, "DAMN! That's Captain Grimyk's ship!"

Moira scowled and her fingers twitched towards her blasters. "Damned Wookiee slaver. Let's go. This bastard needs to be taken down."

Dren lifted a hand. "Woah, now, Moira! That's not the mission."

She glared at him. "It just became a secondary objective. Look boys," and she planted her hands on her hips. "You can either let me go alone or you can come and give me a hand."

It was no choice. None of them were willing to let their friend take on a Wookiee slaver all by herself. Dren turned to the comms officer at the door. "Just get those ships in the air. I went anyone else coming to support Ortol to have a more difficult time landing than this joker did."

* * *

Moira led the way down to the landing pad where a Wookiee, tall for even his tall species, stood with a huge weapon of some kind and a starship fuel container rigged in a carrier on his back. They spread out and Dren murmured, "I know weapons and I've never seen one using starship tibanna fuel as its source. That thing is a custom job. This is going to be interesting. I have a personal shield that will protect me. What about the rest of you?"

Des clipped his lightsaber to his belt and lifted his hands in a martial combat stance. "I can handle that. You three engage."

Moira drew her blasters and opened up. The blasts absorbed into the Wookiee's own energy shield and he let out a loud Wookiee battle cry, lifting his weapon and opening up. It was a jet of liquid fire that would have consumed Moira and Alias if Des hadn't used the force to block it. It wasn't even a noticeable drain on his energy. Alias sent a blast of force energy, something that an energy field couldn't block, into their enemy. He flew back and slammed into his ship's boarding ramp. To their surprise, the energy shield didn't short out like Alias hoped. Dren cursed, blasting away and wishing that he had his trusty blaster cannon with its underslung mortar. It would have done a lot more damage. Suddenly, Des yelled, "We need to get him to spend all of his fuel. That would drop his shield and leave him unarmed. We can capture him then."

"No, not capture;" snapped Moira and threw a concussion grenade, "He's a slaver and I hate them almost as much as Imperials. This scum dies today."

They didn't have time to argue as another stream of liquid fire spewed from the Wookiee's weapon. He held down the trigger and the burning fuel left pools of flames across the pad. Des used the force to gather the fuel but it wasn't easy, like trying to hold liquid with your fingers. Some inevitably fell through his grip but the rest, he flung at the Wookiee. The beast was surrounded by fire yet it never touched his fur. To all of their shock, Alias sent a long torrent of force lightning at the Wookiee, hoping that it would make it through the shield but, somehow, it was stopped. The Jedi cursed and dodged another river of fire, using the force to outrun blaze. It chased him all over the pad. Moira and Dren were getting pissed at the situation. "I'm getting so damn tired of needing to let those two do all the heavy lifting;" muttered the beautiful smuggler. Dren agreed. "But what else can we do?"

Moira gritted her teeth and thought hard but there was nothing - until the Wookiee's weapon suddenly sputtered out. Instantly, Moira was up and fired fast. The first dozen blasts still absorbed into the shield but the last made it through as the shield collapsed. The Wookiee four of them but managed to get down before the others hit him. His species were touch and he was up, roaring like a mad beast. His climbing claws were out and he swiped at Alias. The agile Jedi evaded the attack. It was illegal in Wookiee society to use those claws as weapons. Those who used them for combat were given a name: Madclaw. They were exiled, either off world or to the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk. Those who used them were considered the most dangerous and crazy of the species. Now four Republic operatives had one to deal with. Moira and Dren blazed away it the Wookiee was so damned fast. He was crawling over his ship like a monkey lizard. "Dammit! Those fool Jedi are trying to take him alive"

Moira watched and saw that Dren was right. She gritted her teeth again and broke cover, running towards the ship. When the Wookiee landed on the 'crete not ten meters in front of her, she opened up, pouring blaster fire into the Wookiee. He went down and he stayed down. As soon as she was sure, Moira rounded on the two Jedi. "Damn it, you two! You could have easily taken this beast apart but no, you had to go and try and capture him! Haven't you ever heard the term 'madclaw'?"

Alias and Des looked at each other before the former said, "Um... madclaw? What's that?"

Dren strode up, slapping a fresh powerpack home in his blaster rifle. "It's the title a Wookiee is given by his people if he uses those climbing claws to fight or kill. It's a cardinal sin for them. Madclaws are either exiled to the Shadowlands - the forest floor of Kashyyyk, or sent offworld. Some, if considered dangerous enough, are executed. They should be given the same consideration as a rabid kath hound or rancor. In fact, I'm pretty sure that it's law in some sectors to execute them if they are found guilty of a violent crime of any kind though that's pretty rare."

The two Jedi looked at the mass of fur before them, considering their companions' words. Des shifted uncomfortably and murmured, "I find it hard to consider ending life with such ease."

"You've done it before;" whispered Moira. Des looked at her, his piercing blue eyes slightly hollow. "It's never been easy, Moira, even when blatantly and obviously necessary - not for me at least. To feel the life of a being snuffed out -" and he shook his head. "It can become an addicting drug to exercise that kind of power but the truth is that it sickens me even as I use it again and again to save innocent and just beings."

Moira holstered her blasters and sighed, folding herself into her friends arms. "You Jedi seem to have a view of life and death that we never will and don't understand. It must be hard to cope with but even you need to understand that there are some lives that _need_ to be taken - quickly and without hesitation. A Wookiee like this, a madclaw - that's one of them."

They remained silent until they saw the passenger air speeders. "Those will be the pilots. As soon as our commando team gets here, we need to move on to the barracks. If I'm not mistaken, those are them up their;" said Dren, pointing out a large cluster of very large buildings. They didn't have long to wait for their team to catch up and they were all surprised to see Raas with them. Dren frowned slightly. "Aren't you supposed to be defending that uplink?"

"Command changed the plan just a hair;" explained the young man. "They said that they wanted me with the group assaulting the missile defense base. And before you ask, no they didn't mention why."

Moira grinned and said, "Well, it'll be good to have another pretty face along to distract me between firefights. Welcome to the team, Sweety."

Raas grinned back and the other three Republic operatives chuckled and they turned towards the barracks. Raas's comlink chimed and he received a report stating that, according to one of the starfighters' scans, the buildings were only lightly inhabited and that there were very few power sources in use, suggesting that very few guards or droids were inside any of them. Each barracks wing had a command center which could be used to lock down each wing of the complex and to deploy the auto turrets.

"Um... do any of us know for sure that they won't deploy the turrets against us?" asked Moira nervously. Raas shook his head. "Only the garrison commander can deploy them. They are rapid fire, high powered cannons that can tare apart anything from ground troops to airspeeders and starfighters so it needs to be a very serious situation to deploy them. He gave me the activation code. Maybe that's why they wanted me along."

Dren shrugged. "Once we had the command centers, all they would have needed to do was give us the codes once we were in control of the barracks."

Raas just shrugged as they continued on. To their surprise, the doors to the barracks slid open when they hit the controls. Alias glanced at Des and nodded. To everyone's wonder, excepting Dren's and Moira's, the Jedi vanished. Alias ignited his weapon and held it before him both as a source of light and ready to intercept any attacks. One of the commandos held a scanner and said, "Sirs, it looks like the remaining separatists are held up in the security center."

They slowly and carefully made their way forward to the center. Outside, the commandos stacked the doors and Alias looked at the squad leader. After a confirming nod, the door hissed open and Alias leaped in, his blue bladed weapon at the ready until he registered what he saw. Des stood there at the console, tapping away at the keys. The separatists just sat in a group on the floor, unarmed and seemingly ignored. "Okay then;" said Dren. "Lock them in one of the barracks rooms and keep them under guard. Des, how many more of these centers do we need to secure?"

Des tapped away at the keys and said, "Five more of these centers. If they're anything like these kids, we won't have a problem. I'm about to send them a message telling them to leave their post and report here or face consequences."

To most of their mild surprise, most of the Seps who were left in the barracks dropped their weapons and began heading in their direction. A few ran for the exit and fled. Des chuckled and said, "Well... I expected a little more than that. Okay. So what is the plan for taking the missile base? I'd be shocked if a large number of Ortol's best aren't there."

Dren nodded, looking quite grim. "We are going to need a way in and to do that, we are also going to need to divide their forces. I would get on the comms and see if there are any available forces who are willing to give us an opening to get inside."

Raas nodded and issued the orders to the comms officer. Dren was impressed by the young man. For being so green, Raas was taking charge of the resistance troops and showing the traits of a natural born leader. While they waited for responses, Des, Alias and Moira looked at a large three dimensional holo-map of the city and it showed the battle. The resistance had air superiority and, thanks to the riot droid, they were either killing or capturing a large number of the separatists. Some of the resistance sleeper cells had gotten together, forming large groups. It was these groups that they hoped they could connect with. Moira looked at Dren and said, "What do you think, Soldier Boy?"

Dren scratched his chin as his sharp eyes took in every detail. "We need to move quickly. If General Ortol thinks that he is losing badly enough, he might just panic and launch missiles at different areas of the planet, trying to bring the resistance fighters in line by force and fear of force. We can't take the main entrance either. That's where we'll send our main attack force. Does the resistance have heavy assault droids or vehicles?"

Raas shook his head. "In the city, the best we having is Armored Personnel Carriers armed with anti-vehicle or anti-air cannons. We could use them to assault the main gate but they wouldn't speed anything along like tanks or artillery."

Dren nodded slowly. "It would look impressive though - hopefully impressive enough for Ortol to panic and devote a large number of his remaining troops there. Raas, we're gonna need you to lead us to an alternative entrance. Can your techs find us one or does someone in command know?"

Raas Shrugged and said, "All we can do it take a look at this point. I'm sure there's some alternative way in for us. It's going to take some time. We should get comfortable and - oh no!"

Fear crossed his face and he whispered, "Gods above and below. An Imperial fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace."

They all peered and the sensors and found that Raas was right. A large Imperial fleet had just dropped out of hyperspace. Dren cursed and said, "The seps had Imperial connections on Ord Mantell. I shouldn't be surprised they do here to."

Moira looked at him. "What are we going to do?"

They were all silent for several long minutes. Finally, Dren just shook his head. "We have to take that missile base. If the Empire wants to make a bid for the planet, we need the arsenal to stop them. Raas?"

"Working on it, Sir. Communications are getting difficult as the battle intensifies."

Des and Alias looked at each other. "We're running out of time;" murmured Nedeser.

Alias nodded. "Oh yeah. Things just got a lot more complicated."


	4. Chapter 4

Moira Denic, Nedeser Thul, Alias Ordo and Dren Antilles stared anxiously at the monitors. Three massive Imperial Dreadnaughts and several dozen troop carriers were in orbit over Cademimu. At the moment, they seemed content to stay there but no one knew how long that would last. Dren looked over at Raas. "How we doing, Raas?"

"We're almost there, Captain. We found the entrance to the missile base. Now we're just waiting on our forces to attack the main entrance;" replied the young judiciary officer. The two Jedi paced, trying to think of the best way to proceed. "We should go for it. They can attack and we'll be ready as soon as the fight begins in earnest;" said the Jedi Consular. Alias and Dren both shook their heads. "If they catch even the slightest hint of our movements before the fight begins in earnest, we'll be up to our ears in separatists. We need to wait."

Moira paced nervously. "How long? The Imperials won't wait forever and we won't be able to beat them back. We NEED to take control of those missiles."

"AH-HAH!" said Raas. "There ready to move as soon as we give the word."

"Excellent!" said Dren. "We move out in ten. Get your gear and make sure this place is secure."

Immediately, the commandos began checking weapons and gear. Alias and Nedesur looked at each other uneasily. Something about this didn't set right. There was something intense about the strike team, something beneath the surface that they couldn't identify. However, there wasn't time to ask about it and neither felt comfortable just pressing into someone's mind with the force. Before they had the chance to discuss it, Dren said, "Alright, round up and move out. We don't have time to waste. We need to take the missile base and we need to do it fast."

Immediately, the commandos formed up and they headed out. Immediately, Raas got on the commlink and gave the signal to attack of the main body of Cademimu resistance forces. Moments later, they heard it begin - massive amounts of blaster fire and of heavier weapons from resistance's ACP's. Raas looked grim and hollered to pick up the pace.

In order to get to the launch pads of the missile base, they had to use a large munitions freight elevator that went from the rear of the cargo speeder hanger in between and adjacent to both the barracks and the missile base. It was usually heavily guarded - at least before General Ortol and his army, it had been. When they entered the hanger, Dren looked over at Raas with a coked eyebrow. "Are you sure that this way won't be guarded?"

Raas cocked a brow. "Sir, I have no idea whether it is. I just assume that it won't be heavily guarded do to the distraction of the main resistance forces. I'll be surprised if there aren't a few armed guards."

There were a few parked cargo land and air speeders in the hanger, blocking their view of the lift. Nedeser said, "Dren, I'm going to scout ahead. If anyone's there, I'll take them out."

Raas lifted a hand. "Wait, Jedi! They'll see you coming from a kilometer away!"

Des just chuckled and seemed to disappear into thin air. Raas just gasped and Moira chuckled, "Yeah. It's a Jedi secret. Turns out, some of them know how to disappear. Come on. That lift will be secure by the time we reach it."

Despite her confidence, they kept a sharp eye and were ready for action - that is until all except the three who had worked with Nedeser before stopped in their tracks, mouths open. Four guards lay motionless on the ground in a neat row and Des was sitting on a stack of crates munching a ration bar as if nothing had happened. Moira chuckled and said, "That's my boy;" before walking up to him and giving him a peck on the cheek. Raas strode over to the separatists and checked their pulses. "These men are still alive;" he said. Des shrugged. "Yes. I had no need to kill them so I simply put them to sleep."

Raas stood and looked at a group of resistance fighters. With a grim nod, they all aimed and fired before the Jedi could do anything. The separatists' bodies jerked. Des and Alias were aghast and even Dren looked perturbed. "What the hell?" cried Nedeser, his blue eyes wide with shock. Raas looked at him coldly. "These men have, for the past four months, kidnapped, raped and murdered my people. You'll forgive me if I don't feel any compassion or mercy for them."

Alias growled, "Well congratulations, Kid. You just joined them at least on the murder part of that. They were defenseless."

Raas glared and snapped, "Don't you dare put me in the same group as them. Have you ever seen your people imprisoned and mistreated, Jedi? NO! You sit in your blasted temples and meditate. Just because you decided to leave your life of pomp and luxury does not give you the right to instruct me on how to deal with my enemies!"

Alias's gray eyes looked like cold chips of durasteel and he gazed levelly at the young man. Moira watched carefully, not sure how to intercede. She knew that neither of the Jedi would loose their tempers but this fiery young soldier just might. "You know nothing about us, _BOY_!" snapped Des, surprising her. "We've walked among the mistreated and the hurt and the oppressed and done what we could to relieve what we could. Do you honestly think it _OUR_ job to clean up every mess in this galaxy? We do what we can and yet, for some, that's just not enough. We're kriffing Jedi, not GODS!"

"And yet," Raas sneered, "you still don't have the guts to do what is necessary."

"Wrong," said Alias, "we just have the brains to find a better solution than murdering sleeping soldiers who could easily bound and arrested."

That did it. Raas charged the Jedi and tried to punch him. With almost lazy ease, the Jedi Knight slipped to the side, grabbed the boys arm and locked it behind his back, tripping his feet and slamming him face down on the duracrete floor. The resistance fighters didn't seem to know what to do. A few raised their weapons to cover Alias, Dren and Moira but most just looked confused. Alias hissed into the young officer's ear, "Careful, BOY. I'm not a sleeping separatist."

With that he straightened and looked around. "If any of you pull shavit like that again, I'll put you in your own binders, got it? From here on, we are giving the orders of this operation and SOP is to capture when we can and kill only when we need to. Am I understood?"

They all nodded and Raas stood, his face flushed with anger and wounded pride. Alias looked at him coolly and levelly, "Am. I. Understood?"

They all complied, including Raas. Dren clapped his armored hands together and said, "Alright, we've wasted enough time. Let's go. You, Sweetheart," and he pointed to a young female officer, "you know how to work this thing?"

She nodded and, once they were all on board, she sent it to the lower levels where the missile defense operating level was. The lift was slow and the tension was palpable. Moira moved beside Alias and murmured, "I can understand his anger, you know."

Alias looked down at her and smiled fondly, "I know you can, Honey. I do, but that was unnecessary. If it had been Republic military, they would have been stripped of their weapons and armor and sent to courts marshal."

Moira nodded and replied, "Maybe so, Alias, but if these separatists are monsters. They murder families for nothing and they do it all in the name of a bogus movement. It's how it was on Ord Mantel and it's how it is here."

Alias looked down at her. There was something behind her eyes. "Hey, you alright, Moira?"

She sighed and said, "Yeah it's just that - you remember Corso Riggs, right? My faithful farm boy companion?"

Alias chuckled and nodded. "Well," she continued, "his family was wiped out by the separatists and his home burned to the ground while he was out doing farm boy stuff. I guess my empathy for him causes hostility towards these - _men_." She spat the word 'men' as if it was a really bad joke. Alias nodded and said, "That may be so but that doesn't make it just okay for them to be killed like pests or rabid animals. Tell me something, do the people of Cademimu strike you as overly merciful?"

Moira snorted, "You really have to ask?"

"Exactly. Those men would have been tried and killed anyway."

Before Moira could reply, Raas called out, "We're almost there. Get your weapons ready."

When they reached the bottom, Dren and the Jedi took positions in front. Dren's personal shield and heavy body armor would provide more cover than nothing and the Jedi would use their lightsabers to deflect enemy fire. As soon as the cargo doors opened, the shooting started. Dren fired with his blaster rifle, wishing fervently that he could have been able to find a way to bring his massive blaster cannon along. Moira was kneeling behind and between the two Jedi, picking off targets with her twin blaster pistols while Raas and the others fired as best as they could between them. Moira quickly grew tired of the fire fight and pulled a grenade from her belt. Arming it, she yelled, "Grenade out!"

Immediately, Dren ducked behind an arm and the Jedi thrust their hands out. The explosion was huge and it was only the two Jedis' use of the force that kept any effect of it from reaching them. Dren looked at Moira, his eyes wide with amazement. "What the hell kinda grenade was that?"

Moira looked down at her belt and then looked up sheepishly, "Whoops, I meant to grab this frag grenade, not that."

"What was it?" asked Raas. Moira winked and said, "I better not tell you. You being a law man and everything, you just might decide to arrest me."

Dren rolled his eyes and they continued forward. Whatever the grenade was, it had done a massive amount of damage to the corridor. The walls were red hot and the bodies of their enemies were charred beyond recognition. Moving quickly, they ran down through the carnage. At every blast door and around every turn, there was a group of separatists. Each time, they were fairly easily driven back do to the fact that Ortol had so few soldiers remaining after sending most of them to the base's main entrance. Suddenly, the corridor opened into a large area with several adjoining rooms and passages. Inside, there were no enemies at all. Moira looked around and said, "Alright, which way next?"

Before anyone could answer, there were cries behind several of the doors. Des and Alias ran to them and opened them. In small storage rooms were crammed a large group of young woman and even girls. They all looked terrified, malnourished and were obviously dehydrated. Moira's mouth fell open and she whispered, "Those separatists are monsters."

Alias felt a tug on his heart and Nedeser had to fight back tears. Kneeling down, he said in a choked voice, "It's alright. We'll get you out. Come on. We aren't here to hurt you. Me and him, we're both Jedi and we're here to rescue you."

Raas walked up beside Alias and said in a quiet, gentle voice, "Don't you see now why I hate them, Jedi Ordo? Do you understand now?"

Alias sighed and looked at him. "Yes I do but it was still the wrong call. Be honest, they would have been executed anyway. You way just skipped a process and eliminated the need for patience."

Raas nodded. "If that's the case then what difference does it make?"

"It relieves you of either the pleasure or burden of being judge, jury and executioner. Those lives will come back to haunt you. Trust me. Every life I've taken still haunts me even though I completely understand the necessity."

Moira knelt down beside Des with tears in her eyes and said, "Come on, Sweethearts. Come on. This big fellow and I will take you out of here, okay?"

Slowly, they came out, all still looking afraid. The resistance fighters began pulling ration bars and canteens from their kit and offering them to the prisoners. Des lifted a young girl in his arms, no older than eleven or twelve and looked at his long time friend. "Moira and I are taking these girls out of here, Alias. Will you be okay?"

Dren and Alias looked at one another before Alias nodded, "We can take care of the general. Get them out of here."

Moira gave another young girl a ration bar and said, "You can eat that while we walk, okay?"

The girl struggled to tare open the wrapping as they all headed off. Raas watched them go and murmured, "Are you sure we'll be okay without them?"

Alias looked concerned and said, "The truth is that I'm more concerned about them than about us. We have a commando team. They just have each other. Anyhow, come on. We need to keep moving. Comm command and have them ready up top in the speeder hanger with emergency services. I've a feeling those poor girls are going to need to be looked over."

They had only made their way a few hundred meters through the corridors when Raas's comm pinged. "The separatist forces are retreating from the main entrance. I repeat, the separatist forces are retreating from the main entrance."

Alias and Dren looked at each other grimly. "Put a move on it! Those retreating seps will be headed our way quick, fast and in a hurry. We need to get to the general before they get to us."

Suddenly, Raas gasped, "Jedi Thul and Captain Denic!"

Alias and Dren looked at each other, their apprehension only growing. "Double time! Let's go!"

* * *

Nedeser and Moira were constantly keeping an eye on and counting the girls in their charge. There were twenty-six all told but they didn't wander, rather they clumped close together for protection with the younger girls on the inside of the group. Des was constantly sniffing and wiping his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was struggling. Moira managed to giggle through her tears. "You Jedi are all just big softies, aren't you?"

Des chuckled himself when a small hand took his. Suddenly, out of the group, one of the older girls strode up and took his hand. He looked at her and she smiled. "Thank you so much. You can't imagine what it was like there."

Moira smiled at her and said, "We can. Trust me, honey, we really can. Come on. We'll get you out of here."

Suddenly, Nedeser stiffened and said, "We have someone coming from the passage we just went intersected. Actually, lots of someones. Come on, lets go!"

As fast as they could, Des and Moira ushered the children ahead of them. When they heard the armored boots clanging behind them, Moira looked at him and said, "At that intersection, I'm gonna turn and hold them for you."

"No, let me do it;" insisted Des. Moira put a hand on his arm and said, "Look, Des, if there is more trouble up ahead, it would be better for the super powerful Jedi hero to be with the girls, don't you think?"

Des wanted to argue but she had a point. Giving her a quick hug, Des said, "Don't do anything stupid, alright? Just hold as long as you can without getting yourself killed."

Moira reached up and patted his cheek, replying, "You know that I'll do what I can, Jedi. Now go on. We have work to do."

Des gave her one more worried look before ushering the girls ahead of him. Moira turned and unholstered her blasters, aiming down the hallway. As soon as a single separatist rounded the corner, she opened fire with a vengeance.

* * *

Alias and Dren led the commandos at a dead run. When they were outside the door, Raas tried the security code, unsurprised but still chagrined when it didn't work. Alias, impatient for this fight to be over, grunted, "Move aside, kid."

Igniting his weapon, Alias cut through the door and they entered. There were a dozen tough looking separatists inside as well as a large, angry man who was on the dais, surrounding by the bases launch consoles. "Very amusing, a soldier and a Jedi. This has been interesting but it all ends here;" roared the angry man. Alias calmly replied, "General Ortol, I presume. Surrender. We're driving your forces back."

Ortol laughed and sneered, "I told them to fall back when I realized that you were coming my way through the munitions freight elevator. Now you're pinned in here with my army and, once you are all dead, my forces will destroy the rest of those pathetic cops and such. After I reassert control, this world will-"

Suddenly, the loud bark of a blaster rifle was heard and the general ducked instinctively as a green energy bolt nearly slammed into him. Just like that, it started. Alias leaped forward, covering the distance between him and the separatists in one bound and cutting down two of them with a single swing. The others were ready though, wielding tech weapons of some kind that could resist lightsaber blades. They were skilled - but they weren't Jedi and Alias Ordo was a highly skilled swordsman and duelist. Dren motioned the resistance commandos to spread out before getting close enough to the fighting himself to be sure that he would hit Alias. He blasted away, picking off the separatists neatly. Soon, they had the general surrounded. "Surrender, Otol;" snapped Dren. Ortol sneered, "I don't think so, Republic scum. Come any closer and I'll launch these missiles at every major city on the planet."

Raas snarled, "I'll blow your head off your shoulders if you hit that button!"

Ortol just chuckled, "Then it sure appears we're at a stand off. You aren't going anywhere and I refuse to surrender. How ever will this turn out. Alias glared and said, "You WILL surrender;" putting the force behind his words. Ortol's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Try that again, Jedi. Just see what happens."

Dren couldn't get a clear shot to take the general out and could move to do so either. It was, indeed, a stand off.

* * *

Des sighed in relief as he saw the lift way on ahead. It was still on their level, too. When they got to it, he said quickly, "Alright, ladies, everyone on. There should be law enforcement officers up there waiting for you, alright?"

One of the youngest girls looked scared. "You aren't coming with us, Master Jedi?"

Des kissed her forehead and said, "No, I'm not. I have to go find my friend. Don't be afraid, sweetheart. Someone will be up there."

"Promise?" she asked anxiously. Exerting himself in the force, Nedeser reached out and felt quite a lot of beings up there. Touching a couple of their minds, he confirmed that they were friendly and smiled at the girl. "I promise. Now go on. I'll see you again real soon, alright?"

One of the older girls led her away. Running to the control, Des was relieved that it had instruction for use in Aerubesh and quickly sent the lift heading upwards. When it was on its way, and after one last wave to the girls, Des turned and ran almost faster than the eye could see back the way he had come. When he reached where he and Moira had separated, he found a pile of five bodies there. Down one of the passages was a trail of them and he followed it, his double bladed lightsaber ignited. It went on for quite a distance until it opened into what appeared to be a supply room. The largest cluster of dead bodies was there - at least fourteen all told and from behind a pile of crates came the sound of heavy breathing. Hurrying, Des was shocked to see Moira leaning against the wall, a nasty burn on her shoulder and her blasters still in her hands. She twitched as he showed up but smiled tiredly when she recognized him. "Hey, Handsome. Where have you been all my life?"

Des examined the injury as he replied, "Neglecting you to save a group of _other_ damsels in distress."

That earned him a scowl and a weak smack with the uninjured arm. "I am _not_ a damsel in distress. I'm alive and none of them are, so there."

Unable to get a good look at the injury do to her clothes, Des gently took her shirt and said, "I'm gonna need to get a better look so I might have to rip your shirt."

Moira nodded, not even bothering to give a sexy or sarcastic retort. With a yank, the shirt tore open, revealing that her compression bra beneath was stuck slightly in the burned flesh. Des quickly pulled a kolto syringe, a syringe of several other kinds of antiseptics and a kolto infused patch out. Then, looking into Moira's hazel eyes, he said, "I'm sorry but this is going to be painful."

Moira chuckled and said, "No more painful then being shot down by you last night."

Des smiled and took the syringes. One at a time, he injected them near the wound. Each time, Moira closed her eyes and bit down on her glove. The needles were large and the solutions, thick as paste or gel. When the injections were done, Des took a hold of the ruined compression bra and pulled them out. Though the kolto had started the numbing process, Moira whimpered as she felt it. Quickly, Des covered the wound with a kolto infused patch that would keep the injury free. "I'll use the force to aid in the healing when this mission is all over, alright?"

Moira nodded as he lifted her up in his arms as if she were no more than a sack of topatoes. He stood still and Moira wondered why on earth they weren't moving when she gasped in surprise. They both suddenly disappeared. It was really weird to not be able to see herself. Des's voice came out of nowhere. "Good, before we run into trouble, I can hide us;" before he quickly hurried in the direction of the main group. His ability to turn them both invisible was very useful though it put a lot of strain on his focus and strength. Catching and deflecting every ray of light for one person, when practiced, was mildly challenging until one got used to it but two people was much more work. By the time they reached the control room, Des was breathing hard. The scene inside dismayed them both. "What are we going to do?" asked Moira. Des looked down at her. "You are staying here. I'm sneaking up on him and making sure he can't hit that button to launch."

Moira was about to protest but Des cut her off. "Please, Moira, just this once, no arguments. I'm going to set you just inside the door."

After a glare, she nodded and Des set her behind some machinery. When he was certain that she was safe as could be, he slipped invisible towards the general. The strain of keeping both him and Moira unseen had taken its toll and he slipped up just as he got to the stairs and part of him became visible. With a gasp, General Ortol hit the launch button. "NO!" roared Des and blasted the general with the force, sending him sailing across the room and into the wall with a sickening crunch. Several of the resistance members ran over to check on him while Raas, Dren and Alias ran up the stairs. Des asked, "How do we stop it?"

Raas attempted entering a code but the screen flashed red and read 'access denied'. "DAMMIT!" he snapped, slamming his fist down on the top of the console. "I can't cancel the launch. All I'll be able to do is re-designate a target."

"Do it!" said Dren. Raas called up the targeting screen and there were a few options. "Let's see - a couple moons, only one of which is uninhabited and it happens to be the closest to the planet with the most gravitational effect on it. Great - wait... what about the Imperial fleet."

Alias said, "Go for the moon."

Des nodded but suddenly, Moira snapped, "Are you serious? Blow the Imperial Fleet! Aren't they the ones that we are worried about?"

Dren remained silent but Alias said, "They haven't attacked or even moved into attack position. They are all just sitting out there, see?" and he pointed to a satillite vid screen. Moira was nearly spitting with temper, "Alias, they are the enemy!"

"We AREN'T at war!" he snapped back. "Blow the mo-" suddenly, an automated voice interrupted him. "Missiles launched. New targets: one hundred and fifteen ships outside of orbit."

They froze and found Raas watching grimfaced. "You didn't;" said Alias quietly. Raas didn't even look at him as he replied, "If we destroy that moon, our planet will fundamentally change. Not only that, the Imperials would still be there. This isn't your home, Jedi. You do NOT get to make the decision on how to properly defend it."

Alias was about to snap back but Des put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't like it any more than you do, brother, but he is right. All we can do is to report it to his commanders. Either way, this battle is almost over. Send over the intercom system that this base is ours and that General Ortol is-"

"He's dead;" called one of the resistance officers. Dren nodded to Raas who sent the announcement over the intercom. Within seven hours, it was all over.

* * *

The leadership of the resistance and governing officials of the world stood on a balcony of the capital tower and made a long winded announcement, praising the efforts of the resistance fighters and profusely thanking the Republic operatives. There was supposed to be a celebration but the four Republic heroes had no taste for it after watching an Imperial fleet of fifteen dreadnaughts and a hundred troop and mechanized carriers torn apart with no provocation other than being Imperial.

As soon as the announcements were over, the Republic heroes bid farewell and were on the next shuttle back to the Republic fleet's Carracks Station.

* * *

In the canteena, they all sat waiting on Grand Master Satele Shan. Moira's shoulder was twinged a little but it was healing very quickly. Dren was snoring softly at his seat, his drink only half finished. The two Jedi were staring off into emptiness. Looking at her friends and getting bored, Moira nudged Dren's foot. When he woke up, she asked, "So, are you going to ask the Grand Master out when she gets here?"

Dren chuckled and stretched. "Maybe I will. She looks pretty good for her age, whatever it might happen to be."

Moira chuckled at that but a deeper, more tired chuckle came from Alias. "Good luck, Soldier boy. She's a Jedi GRAND MASTER. If there was ever someone who WASN'T going to give in, it's her."

"I dunno;" yawned Dren as he settled back into his seat to try and sleep. "Maybe all she needs is a little Corellian charm."

"Maybe all 'who' needs is a little Corellian charm, Lieutenant Antilles?" came a feminine voice from behind him. Dren froze and everyone grinned, waiting to see how this would work itself out. Dren cleared his throat and said, "We were just talking about a woman who's been playing rather hard to get on my last leave, Grand Master Shan."

The Jedi Grand Master cocked an eyebrow and said, "That's hard to imagine, Lieutenant. Anyhow, I wanted to congratulate you on your successful mission. Cademimu is once again safely a part of the Republic and a Republic task force has been sent to make sure that it will stay that way as long as is wishes to be. You have done very well. Captain Denic, are you healing nicely?"

Moira smiled politely and lifted her glass. "If I keep drinking these, I won't even feel it, Master Satele."

The Grand Master chuckled and then looked at her two star Jedi. With a smile, she laced each of her arms through one of theirs and said, "Come along, gentlemen. I need to speak to you both in private."

She maneuvered them around and froze. A tall, broad shouldered man in uniform with a scarred face stood there. Coolly, Master Satele greeted him with, "Supreme Commander Malcom."

The tall man practically growled, "Grand Master Shan;" before brushing by her and walking up to Dren. The Corellian leaped up and said, "Good evening, Sir."

Supreme Commander Malcom smiled and said, "General Garza has been sending me reports of your work, Lieutenant. You're doing exceptionally well - a model soldier in the special forces."

He proffered his hand to Dren who shook it eagerly. "Thank you, Sir. I do what I can."

Moira was watching with interest. The Corellian looked like a teenager who was meeting his hero and it was quite amusing. Malcom looked down at her and said, "Good evening, Ma'am. How are you?"

Moira stood with a breathtaking smile. "Evening, Supreme Commander. I'm doing very well, thank you. How are you?"

Malcom gave a small smile. "It's always better when I see a beautiful young woman. Anyhow, I'm putting you both up for awards. Captain, I understand you aren't military but there are high civilian honors and, if I have my way, you will get them."

Moira smiled and said, "Thank you, Sir. Will you be there to pin it on my chest yourself?"

"With the greatest of care." he rumbled. Dren's eyes were getting larger and larger and his jaw was opening more and more until he caught Master Satele again talking to her Jedi in a corner and got distracted. Moira winked at Malcom and the salty old soldier sighed and said, "Well I really must be going. Take care - both of you."

Suddenly, Malcom frowned and said, "What are you staring at, soldier?"

Dren's gaze shot back to Malcom and he said, "I'm not really staring at anything, Sir. It's been a long mission and I'm just basically drooling into the distance at nothing."

Malcom narrowed his eyes and growled and said, "Make sure you maintain that professionalism, Lieutenant. Your career is going so well and I would hate for it to suddenly end due to a rash decision."

Dren nodded and said, "Yes, Sir."

Supreme Commander Malcom gave Moira a second polite nod before lumbering off. Dren was dumbstruck as Moira watched Malcom walk away, chuckling and asked, "Did he just verbally reprimand you for staring at Master Satele Shan's ass?"

"I was not-" and Moira cocked an eyebrow. Dren sighed and said, "I'm sure he just wants me to remain professional."

Moira laughed and took his arm, leading him towards the stairs as she said, "No, my friend. That was most definitely protective jealousy. Do you know how I know?"

After an effectual pause, she continued, "Because I see it and hear from Corso Riggs every time I bring a date back to the ship."

Dren looked startled at her. "Surely not..."

Moira nodded and winked. After a moment, Dren frowned and asked, "Um... where are we going?"

"To the room I'm renting out;" she replied nonchalantly. "Why?"

Moira just looked at him and said, "Really? You have to ask. I'm tired and this station is cold and you're very warm. So, I want you to warm me up."

Dren laughed and looped an arm around her shoulder and said, "I'll do what I can, Captain."


End file.
